


New Eyes

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Recovery feels like being born anew.





	New Eyes

New eyes greet the freshly awakened sunbeams.  
New eyes open to meet a young sun.  
New feet stretch to reach the warmth of old carpet.  
New hands pour coffee grounds,  
New nose marvels at the rich, bitter aroma.  
I am born anew.

New eyes drink in autumn’s colors.  
New eyes search pink-tinted horizon.  
New feet crunch fallen leaves.  
New hands snuggle inside warm gloves.  
New nose tingles at the smell of snow.  
I am born anew.

New eyes welcome friendly brick walls.  
New eyes smile at old friends.  
New feet click-clack down linoleum halls.  
New hands turn keys in the lock.  
New nose relishes the smell of school.  
I am born anew.

New eyes fill with hope at the prospect of a chance to begin again.   
New eyes brim with tears at the thought of new memories.  
New eyes, reborn to see a new world.   
A world these old eyes never thought they would see.  
New eyes.


End file.
